dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Tetras (Dakotaverse)
Tetras's most famous case occurred in recent times when he and Evane detected a distress signal from a Cooperative lifepod. The officers traced the signal to a distant solar system before it abruptly stopped. Tetras and Evane informed the Cooperative of this distress signal and that they would investigate further. Two months later, the signal began broadcasting again, enabling Tetras and Evane to identify the primitive world of Earth as its source. The pair responded to the communicator broadcasting the signal and asked its user to stay put until they could rescue him. As the D'amsi's starship approached Earth, they detected the energy signature of an inertia winder, a Cooperative device, emanating from Dakota City. Taking a shuttle, Tetras and Evane tracked the signature to its source: the armored hero Hardware. Tetras and Evane thought they had found the lifepod's passenger and tried to escort Hardware to their shuttle. Cooperative lifepods disguise their passengers so they can blend in among the population of a culturally primitive world until a rescue party arrives. Hardware tried to convince the D'amsi that he was human, but they thought he was delusional. This misunderstanding led to a brief fight that ended when Tetras and Evane finally realized that Hardware was telling the truth. Hardware then revealed that the lifepod's passenger was Augustus Freeman, better known on Earth as the superhero, Icon. Freeman hired Hardware to repair the lifepod's communicator in exchange for access to the craft's technology such as the inertia winder in Hardware's armor. It was Hardware's regular tinkering with the communicator that caused the irregular distress signal detected by Tetras and Evane. Having cleared things up, Hardware led Tetras and Evane to Icon, who was overjoyed at finally being rescued. Icon then began putting his affairs in order before leaving Earth. Among these affairs, Icon introduced to Tetras and Evane to DMZ of the Blood Syndicate, whom the hero erroneously believed was a stranded alien like himself. In fact, DMZ was a human who gained metahuman powers due to an encounter with another D'amsi years ago. DMZ silently declined the offer to go to the Cooperative and asked Tetras and Evane to not report his presence on Earth. The D'amsi agreed and then returned home with Icon, who was revealed to be Arnus, the famed mediator (lawyer) believed killed in a starliner accident in 1839. Naturally, Icon's tale of survival made him an instant celebrity in the Cooperative. Tetras and Evane were pleased with their role in Icon's homecoming, but declined to be in the spotlight themselves. Instead, the pair returned to their duties as D'amsi officers. | Powers = * : Tetras has the standard abilities of a member of his race. He is far taller and more muscular than a human being. ** : Tetras' physique and his four arms grant him superhumanoid strength. The exact limits of his strength are unknown, but he can lift (press) at least 5 tons. ** | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Like all D'amsi, Tetras' uniform is equipped with a universal translator that enables him to learn and speak the language of any sentient being he encounters. The process of analyzing and translating an unfamiliar language takes just a few seconds. Tetras' uniform also has anti-gravity devices that negate the force of gravity on his body, thus enabling him to fly. | Transportation = * D'amsi Mothership * D'amsi Shuttle | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Police Officers Category:Equipment provided flight